


Mam cię

by AdvancedTreeLover



Category: Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: "I've got you", Canon-Typical Violence, Gen, Season/Series 01
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-18
Updated: 2016-03-18
Packaged: 2018-05-27 11:04:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6282100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdvancedTreeLover/pseuds/AdvancedTreeLover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>To niesamowite, ile razy w tym serialu padają słowa "I've got you" - w przeróżnych znaczeniach i kontekstach. Oto kilka zasłyszanych i kilka wyobrażonych takich momentów - z pierwszego sezonu "Rebeliantów".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mam cię

1\. 

\- Zeeeeeb!  
\- Trzymam go! - wrzasnął Zeb gdzieś z dołu, z otwartej rampy, i Kanan, który i tak ledwie trzymał się na nogach z wysiłku, przyklęknął i podparł się rękami, dysząc ciężko.  
_Trzymasz go, trzymasz go_ \- powtarzał sobie pełne ulgi dwa słowa, aż udało mu się wreszcie uspokoić łomoczące serce. Na rampie Ezra i Zeb podnosili się, stękając i łupiąc w metalowe płyty.  
_Trzymasz go. Mało brakowało._   
Kanan nabrał w płuca ostrego, zimnego powietrza i nagle roześmiał się, być może niestosownie. _Ooooo tak. Udało się. Jeszcze raz._   
Wstał powoli, rozprostowując ramiona, i przez krótką chwilę, zanim zszedł do ładowni naprostowywać niektórym charaktery, był po prostu szczęśliwy.

 

2.

\- Sabine, mam cię - Ezra niemal przefrunął pomiędzy dziewczyny a potwory, zasypując ciemne, sprężone do skoku kształty lawiną pocisków ze swojej procy. - Ci kolesie nie są aż tacy twardzi.  
I to było mniej więcej tyle z tego, co Ezra sobie wymarzył. Następne piętnaście sekund przebiegło raczej panicznie, aż w końcu podtrzymało go - nie pierwszy to już raz - muskularne ramię Lasata. Zeb znowu coś narzekał i mruczał, a Sabine go opierniczała, ale Ezra pomyślał sobie, że wcale nie jest tak źle. Byłoby źle, gdyby znowu musieli kogoś na pokład wnosić. Albo gdyby nie wracali wszyscy. A tak... niech narzekają. Tylko niech są.

 

3.

\- Ezra!  
\- Kanan? Co się stało?... Zimno... - zaszczękał zębami Ezra. Wszystko było rozmazane i ciemne, czyjaś lodowata ręka klepała go po policzku.  
\- Wiem - już dobrze - mam cię - zwijamy się stąd - doszedł go głos, znajomy i ważny, ale jakiś inny, jakby... przerażony, i nic dziwnego. Nagle całe mroczne wnętrze wibrowało i wyło jak przeciążony silnik, pełne rozbłysków blasterów; Ktoś go niósł, potykając się i uchylając. Ezra nie wiedział, gdzie jest, nie wiedział nawet CZY na pewno jest, i jednego tylko był pewien - że gdy tak zwisa bezwładnie jak worek z mąką, to w pasie obejmuje go ktoś kurczowo i nie puści, nie puści dopóki nie uciekną od tej wyjącej ciemności.

 

4.

Rozmigotane niebo wznosiło się i wznosiło, jakby ta dziwaczna jaskinia chciała w jednej chwili pokazać rozszerzanie się wszechświata. Przewodnik zniknął - a może się właśnie rozsypał w te niezliczone, mrugające gwiazdy, spokojne i błękitne.  
Wszystkie do wzięcia. Nie, nie do wzięcia: wszystkie tchnące życiem, życiem, któremu ktoś musi dać ochronę.  
_Chyba ja_ , pomyślał Ezra i od tej myśli aż zakręciło mu się w głowie. Moc w tej świątyni nie pulsowała i nie waliła jak krew z przeciętej tętnicy, nie. Nic podobnego do tamtego mrocznego uczucia niekontrolowanego żywiołu. Nie. Tutaj Moc była przeciwieństwem żywiołu. Była konstrukcją, osnową, na której bezpiecznie mogły się splatać i narastać światy - i rozbłyskać, rozbłyskać życiem.  
_Ochronię was_ , przemknęło mu przez głowę i wtedy jedno ze świateł sfrunęło mu wprost do złożonych dłoni, ufne i gotowe, by z nim współpracować - by istnieć razem z nim. Trzymane w ręku nie wydawało się już gwiazdą - raczej kamykiem, świecącym niebiesko w podziemiach.  
\- Mam cię - powiedział Ezra Bridger. - Poradzimy sobie razem.

 

5.

Przerażające i uskrzydlające zarazem: frunąć tuż przed nadejściem fali uderzeniowej, o dwa kroki przed eksplozją, czuć na plecach drobinki pierwszych, najdrobniejszych odłamków rozniesionej na strzępy ściany, o włos, o włókienko nerwów, o jeden oddech -  
\- Złapałem cię - odezwał się radosny głos i Sabine, uchwycona przez Zeba w pół desperackiego ślizgu, wylądowała wprost za załomem muru, osłonięta bezpiecznie ramionami przyjaciela. W miejscu, gdzie przed chwilą się jeszcze znajdowała, przetaczał się huraganowy wybuch. W skroniach walił jej puls, oczy lśniły, a tuż obok dudnił serdeczny rechot Zeba - najlepszy z najlepszych kontrapunkt dla każdej z jej bomb.

 

6.

Nie zdążył jeszcze zacząć się bać. Nawet ten czubek miecza na gardle był tylko na pokaz.  
\- Wygląda na to, że znajdę chwilę dla twojego przyjaciela - powiedział nonszalancko.  
Inkwizytor przyglądał mu się dostatecznie długo, żeby to było denerwujące. To znaczy byłoby. Gdyby się bał. Bo na razie tylko się cieszył, że pozostałym udało się odlecieć. He-Hera o nich zadba. A co dalej? Ha, można uciekać tylko do pewnego momentu - i wiedział o tym od lat, że uciekając tylko odracza wyrok na siebie.  
Inkwizytor jednak, napatrzywszy się do woli, podszedł bliżej i lekko pochylił się do klęczącego więźnia.  
\- Mam cię, Jedi - powiedział po prostu, z lekkim uśmiechem, jakby właśnie wygrał w ganianego. I powoli, pieszczotliwym niemal ruchem, przesunął dłonią po jego policzku, kciukiem muskając usta, i dopiero wtedy, patrząc w te żółte, zadowolone ślepia, Kanan poczuł, jak po plecach przechodzi mu zimny dreszcz.

 

7.

\- Zrobiłbyś to samo dla mnie... Właściwie, zrobiłeś - poprawił się Ezra, szarpiąc się z zapięciem. Klamry puściły i Kanan runął prosto na niego. Nie, żeby Ezra się tego nie spodziewał. Mówił sobie, że może być... różnie. No, ale i tak wydawało mu się niemożliwe, żeby Kanan po prostu nie otrząsnął się i nie pobiegł przed siebie. Zawsze tak było, prawda? _Prawda?!_  
Udało mu się nie przewrócić, siebie i jego. Objął mokre od potu plecy Mistrza i zarzucił sobie jego ramię na szyję. Zacisnął zęby, kiedy doszło do niego, że będzie musiał naprawdę się przyłożyć - Kanan szedł na miękkich nogach, kroki mu się plątały, głowa opadała do przodu, wyraźnie ledwie kleił, co się dzieje.  
_Trzymam cię_ , pomyślał Ezra i skupił się na tych słowach, mielił je w myślach, powtarzał. _Trzymam cię, nie dam upaść, wyjdziemy z tego_ , i może mu się wydawało, ale udręczona twarz Kanana nabierała stopniowo spokojniejszego wyrazu, i szli teraz jakby pewniej. A potem poczuł silniejszy nacisk na ramieniu, zamiast płytkich zachłyśnięć usłyszał nad uchem głęboko, zdecydowanie wzięty oddech i wiedział już na pewno, że ma rację.  
Że nie są sami.  
I - że nie są zdani tylko na zawodne, ludzkie siły.  
Jak dochodzący z daleka blask, jak odległy wicher, przez puste korytarze niosło się niesłyszalne dla ludzkiego ucha: _Trzymam cię, nie puszczę, nie zostawię. Trzymam cię_. 

 

8.

Noc. Na pokładzie "Ducha", unoszącego się w konglomeracie statków w bezpiecznej przestrzeni, oznacza to po prostu czas wygaszenia świateł - tylko w korytarzach pobłyskują ciepłe, punktowe lampki.  
Nie trzeba zresztą światła. Hera siedzi sama w kokpicie. Myśli sobie. Próbuje te myśli poukładać i uporządkować. Ojciec zawsze mówił, że powinno się panować nad tym, co się ma w głowie. Gorzej, że niektóre myśli nie są wcale w głowie, tylko w sercu albo innych flakach. Tego jej nie powiedział. Może nie wymyślił, co z nimi robić. Hera myśli o ojcu i mimo wszystko ma nadzieję, że nie bywa zbyt często w takim nastroju, jak ona teraz. A przecież powinien to być triumf.  
\- Mogę siąść z tobą? - odzywa się głos od wejścia. Ezra. Hera kiwa głową, ale zamiast zająć fotel obok, Ezra mości łokcie na jej oparciu i opiera głowę o jej ramię.  
Siedzą w milczeniu. Hera nie jest nawet specjalnie zdziwiona, kiedy wkrótce pojawia się Sabine. Kiwa głową i może się nie przytula, ale przysiada blisko, na relingu konsoli, i kiedy Hera podaje jej rękę, ściska ją mocno i nie puszcza. A potem Chopper, międląc pod nosem binarne zniewagi, przytacza się z głębi ładowni. W końcu jest i Kanan - Hera uśmiecha się, widząc rozczochrane włosy; akurat on pewnie spał. To dobrze. Ale i tak musiał wyczuć przez sen, że oni tu są.  
\- Chodźcie no tu - mówi zaspanym głosem i schylając się, zgarnia ich razem jak kura kurczaki.  
\- Konspiracja! - warczy od progu Zeb. - Posuńcie się, co? Eeee... no bo to ładny mamy, ten, no. Księżyc. Księżyce.  
Zeb sadowi się na podłodze i opiera o Choppera, który szczypie go tylko troszeczkę i, kiedy Zeb kwiczy zirytowany, mruczy w binarnym: - Mam cię!


End file.
